


ruin my future, I dare you

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Miya Osamu, Canon Era, Disowned Miya Osamu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hana is the best surrogate mom for the twins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Post-Time Skip, Supportive Miya Atsumu, Supportive Miya Osamu, Tsum-Tsum's getting married and Myaa-sam's there, Weddings, day 2 - future, fight me, haikyuu-brand angst, i will make this a tag or so help me, in this case, so around 2017, the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Everything would be perfect.Or at least it should be perfect. Should because Atsumu didn’t know if it would. He couldn’t say anything for sure on the matter yet.Miya Twins Week Day 2 - "Future"
Relationships: Daisamu, Emitsu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	ruin my future, I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> The twins need hugs

_Swish._

_Swish._

_Swish._

Atsumu paced back and forth in the dressing room, his wedding robes swishing around him in time to the rhythm he was creating with his movements, hypnotic and precise. Just like he was. The only thing that he just had to do was change into his suit and then he could leave and rejoin his wife at their reception and everything would be perfect. 

Everything would be perfect.

Or at least it should be perfect. Should because Atsumu didn’t know if it would. He couldn’t say anything for sure on the matter yet.

Because instead of being calm and collected, he was jittery and anxious, nothing was going how it should. Not since _they_ showed up. Without even announcing themselves, they simply strode into the reception hall, demanding to see him. They didn’t care that they were ruining his future.

But who _were_ they? The answer to that question was simple. His mother and father. Miya Isamu, and the former Minamoto, now Miya Atsuko. Old, sure, but not dead yet. It made Atsumu seethe.

_Why are they here?_

Atsumu knew for a fact that he had never sent them an invitation to the wedding in the first place, and they weren’t even supposed to know about it. No one outside of the limited number of guests at the reception was supposed to know about it, not until Atsumu and Emiko officially announced it on their Twitter pages once they returned from their honeymoon in Taipei. 

Atsumu knew that Osamu would never send them a wedding invitation either. Or any kind of invitation to anything, for that matter. They would never read any sort of mail that he sent them, though he never ever did send them mail in the first place. They all hated each other.

Not only because Isamu and Atsuko had disowned Osamu, but because they simply liked to pretend that he simply did not exist at all anymore. All because he chose to marry a man, which their father hated, but also a man that by his looks and personality, their mother hated. Osamu couldn’t stand it. He hated them. He would never have invited them to something this important to himself and Atsumu.

(“So don’t worry, ‘Tsumu, I wouldn’t do that to you,”

“I know you wouldn’t ‘Samu...but still, it doesn't add up,”

“Exactly...I haven’t talked to them since _then_ , not that they’d answer,”)

The day that Osamu had been disowned had nearly broken him permanently. The fact that he could simply be discarded by their parents when he and Atsumu were a _pair_ , it made his soul ache. Atsumu had never forgiven them for that, refusing to maintain any form of contact with his parents. 

They had ruined his past. He refused to let them ruin his future.

He refused to let them ruin his and Emiko’s pregnancy announcement at the wedding, though he strongly suspected that was why they were here. They wouldn’t be around their “failure” sons otherwise. Not unless it was to ruin their futures all over again.

There was no other explanation that either twin could offer to answer the question. Nothing else fit.

(“Unlike your suit,” said Osamu, pulling on Atsumu’s jacket. “That fits damn well,”

Atsumu snorted, fixing his necktie in the mirror. “Emi specifically made this suit for me, ‘course it fits.”)

* * *

But absolutely none of that future-ruining still would be a satisfactory answer to the question of why Isamu and Atsuko were here. No one in the media was allowed to be attending any part of Emi and Atsumu’s wedding, they had specifically closed it off to that. Furthermore no one outside of the select group of guests even knew where they were, which beach this was. 

No one was allowed to post about it on social media until the wedding was over _exactly_ to prevent this scenario from happening. To prevent the inevitable career ruining that his parents would do to him. On his wedding day no less.

So it couldn’t have been the media that let it slip to Isamu and Atsuko. It couldn’t have been any of the guests either. No one had posted anything to any social media since the wedding began. In fact, the only person invited to the wedding from Osamu and Atsumu’s family was their cousin Mamoru and Mamoru refused to contact the twins’ parents on principle. 

Things weren’t adding up. 

Emiko and Atsumu chose this secluded beach for their reception for a reason. They had no need to hide themselves once they were there at the beach. They could play beach volleyball, enjoy the sand and surf with their friends, and there weren’t any bugs at this time of year. It was the perfect place to start their new, united, life together. 

So in a way, Atsumu could understand why his parents were there at the reception, it was nice out and it could have all fallen to coincidence that they all had chosen to visit this specific beach. He could believe that, and he told Osamu as much while they waited for the signal to leave.

Atsumu was back to pacing. Just no more swishing. Instead, saying, “It has to be a coincidence,”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Osamu said, “But still. They should know better.”

“Exactly, I’m not sayin’ they need to be here, I’m sayin’ it’s the only way that it makes sense that they got here,”

Atsumu still didn’t want them to even be near Emi, though. Especially because she was pregnant with Atsumu’s sons. Isamu and Atsuko didn’t deserve to be so close to their future grandsons and daughter-in-law and son-in-law, not when they hated Emiko and Osamu and Daisuke so much. 

_You’re not supposed to be here, I made sure of that. I know I did._

The bile rose in his throat now, he knew he was getting worked up, and he felt himself growing more anxious by the second. Osamu hugged Atsumu close, whispering reassurances in his older brother’s ear. “Calm down, ‘Tsumu, they aren’t here, they can’t hurt you.”

“I-I know, but what about Emi? An-And Dai? We can’t just leave them out there..even if Mama’s givin’ them the tongue-lashing of a lifetime…”

Atsumu knew that his parents hadn’t been invited to his wedding, and with good reason. They were causing havoc. 

Making remarks that they should never have been permitted to say, spreading lies and slander that would surely ruin Atsumu’s career if their accusations were true, and not once regretting the horrible things they did to their sons.

It made his blood boil.

“How dare they, how dare they!” he finally snarled. 

Osamu watched warily, still hugging his brother close, not speaking. He just let his twin scream his ear off, well aware of why Atsumu was furious. 

Somehow, some way, _they_ were here. They were here and they had no right to be. During the entire wedding ceremony, even when the ritual sake was exchanged, they were stone-cold and silent. 

That didn’t last. 

As soon as it was time for the reception and speeches, _they_ decided to make a big show out of it, storming up to the table, intimidating with their thick Kansai-ben and thicker brains. 

If they wanted to ruin their sons’ futures so badly, couldn’t they have at least tried something different? They couldn’t stop a wedding after all. 

Atsumu finally calmed down. 

“I am not going back out there until they are _gone._ ” he snarled. 

Osamu’s gaze flickered outside. No one was in the hallway. “Good call. I wouldn’t want to be out there either. I mean, really? If they wanted to stop us so badly, should’ve gotten rid of us the moment she knew,”

“And have Father kill her?”

“Mmm, well no Mother to worry about.”

“That’s true, but Father doesn’t have the same...restraint, let’s say, as Mother.”

“That’s true,” mumbled Osamu darkly. “Stupid old assholes,”

The twins peeked out of the room, one blond and one brunet. _Empty._

Mama also peeked out of the other doorway, still looking as serene as ever, and not as if she had just engaged in a verbal tete-a-tete with her in-laws and she said, “It’s safe to come out, boys. Mama handled it,”

The twins smiled at Hana, bowing in thanks. They could finally start their future now. And start it off right. 

The twins smiled and strode in. 

**Author's Note:**

> The twins still need hugs


End file.
